Carl Carlson
Carlton Carlson, conocido como Carl Carlson, junto con Lenny, Carl no es solamente colega de Homer en la planta de energía nuclear de Springfield sino además uno de sus mejores amigos desde la infancia, y como a él mismo le gusta llamarse, "un Lenny urbano". Carl es afroamericano y budista con un máster académico en física nuclear, fanático de los bolos y de tomar alguna bebida en el bar de Moe. Tiene tendencias liberales en términos de política, habiendo descrito al presentador local de televisión Kent Brockman como un "ultraderechista chiflado". Se ha indicado en algunas ocasiones que tiene familia y que es el supervisor de Homer, pero generalmente mantiene las cosas para sí mismo debido a su lengua incontrolable. Datos personales * Fotografía: thumb * Género: Masculino. * Pelo: Rizado y negro. * Edad: 38 * Trabajo: Trabajador de la Planta Nuclear. * Familiares: * Padre: Sr. Carlson. * Consorte: Sra. Carlson. * Primera Aparición: Homer's night out. * Doblaje Original: Hank Azaria. * Doblaje Latinoamericano: Sebastián Llapur. * Doblaje Español: Juan Antonio Arroyo. Su relación con Lenny En primera instancia se supone que ambos son sólo amigos, pero en varios capítulos su amistad se puso en duda, dando a entender que entre ellos hay algo más. Por ejemplo en un episodio Homer y Lenny están en medio de un incendio, cuando se acerca el helicóptero de Artie Ziff para salvarlos, Homer dice "No hay nadie para mi ahí dentro", entonces se asoma Marge del helicóptero y Homer sube, después Lenny dice "No hay nadie para mi ahí dentro" y el que se asoma es Carl y Lenny sonríe y sube. En In Marge We Trust Carl menciona que iba a ir a visitar a Lenny para que le presente a su hermosa esposa (en realidad Lenny no estaba casado, fue una mentira de Lenny para hacerse "más importante") esto sugiere que Carl no había visitado la casa de Lenny anteriormente. En Half-Decent Proposal Lenny talló una montaña, "durante un maravilloso verano", con la forma de la cabeza de Carl, y la llamó Monte Carlmore. Lenny le muestra a Homer su obra pétrea y cuando Homer le pregunta qué dijo Carl acerca de la cara Lenny contesta: "Nunca hablamos del tema". Durante toda la temporada 16 se ve escenas que inducen a pensar que ambos son Homosexuales, sobre todo comentarios de Homer y del Jefe Wiggum. En el episodio Fraudcast News Lenny publica un periódico con el titular "La verdad acerca de Carl: es grandioso", luego se seca una lágrima y dice: "Esto debía ser dicho". En otro, cuando todos veían en las estrellas sus deseos, Lenny vio la cara de Carl, en cambio éste vio su propio rostro, lo que podría dar a entender que Carl no siente lo mismo por Lenny. En Marge and Homer turn a couple play, mientras Lenny y Carl estaban en un juego de baloncesto después de ver a Homer y Marge en la "cámara de los besos", Lenny le dice a Carl: "¿Te acuerdas de cuando la usábamos nosotros para besar... a nuestras respectivas novias?". En el episodio There's Something About Marrying, cuando se casan todos los matrimonios gays dice Homer " Y Lenny y Carl..." y Marge responde "No los presiones, tienen que pensárselo". En el episodio Ice Cream of Margie (With the Light Blue Hair) Lenny termina dentro de unas esculturas, hechas por Carl, de ellos mismos, y Lenny menciona: "No sé dónde Carl comienza y termina", a lo que Carl responde: "¿Ves?, con comentarios como esos es que la gente cree que somos gays", lo que indicaría que ambos son heterosexuales. En varios episodios se los ve peleando en la Taberna, generalmente los temas eran recriminaciones de uno al otro, bastante llamativo. En otro capítulo, se queja con Lenny, al mencionar que quiere a alguien que le frote la espalda sin tener que pedírselo, en ese momento se enojan. Apariciones * Homer's night out. (Primera Aparición). * Simpson and Delilah. * Bart gets hit by a car. * Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th commandment. * Principal charming. * Brush with greatness. * The war of the Simpsons. * Blood feud. * Stark raving dad. * Homer defined. * Treehouse of Horror II. * Flaming Moe's. * Burns verkaufen der kraftwerk. * Radio Bart. * Homer alone. * Homer at the bat. * Separate vocations. * Brother can you spare two dimes?. * Marge vs. The monorail. * Homer's barbershop quartet. * Bart's comet. * Homer vs. Patty & Selma. * The twisted world of Marge Simpson. * She of little faith. * All's fair in oven war. * Bonfire of the manatees. * The girl who slept too little. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * Girls just want to have sums. * The seemingly never-ending story. * Bart has two mommies. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * G.I. (annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with the light blue hair). * Mona leaves-a. * The devil wears nada. (Última Aparición).